Rapunzel, Rapunzel
by Half Lost Girl
Summary: I am not going to finish this story but feel free to "steal" the idea!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Hermione were so angry. She had seen Ron kissing Lavender Brown and she were so angry she went into the forbidden forest. This would change her life.

A few hours earlier…

Voldemort came in to his death eaters.

"I have to say that I'm quite happy right now" he said. "I know now how I can gain immortality! I want you to kidnap Hermione Granger, the mudblood!"

Everyone looked shocked and wondered why, but no one dared to ask.

"Lucius, Rodolphus, you two will catch the mudblood for me!"

And that's how everything started…

She walked into the forest to clear her head. She sat down by a tree and started crying. How could he do this to her? She turned around when She heard a voice.

"Hello. Isn't to dangeros for mudbloods to be here out in the woods all by themselves?"

"Lucius" Hermione tried to say calm. "I see you are alone as well"

"Who says I'm alone?" Lucius smirked. From behind a tree Rodulphus came.

"Well hello mudblood!" He said with a evil smirk. "Bellatrix is dead because of you."

Hermione started running. She ran fast but they were faster. Then she tripped over a tree and she hitted her head in a rock and everything went black.

She woke up in a dungeon. All around her stod Death Eaters. And infront of her sat Lord Voldemort like in a throne.

"Welcome mudblood" he said.

Hermione had chukles around her arms.

"I do feel welcome with theese" She said and held up the chains.

Voldemort chukled. "Do you know why you are here?"

"No"

"All of you, leave" he said to his Death Eaters. They left.

"I'm going to tell you" he said when they were alone, "why you are here. You see I read that this curse can give me imortality. I basically cast the curse over you and Then use you. You Will be locked up in a tower so you can't escape"

"Why me?"

"It said the person has to have a pure heart."

"And how are you planning to do that?"

He lifted his wand, waved it and suddenly, her hair started to grow. And just within a few minutes it was almost 60 meters. She looked shoked.

"Do you like it?" He asked. "I got the idea from the muggle story. Rapunzel. Now, your hair is magic. I'm going to brush it every evening while you sing. It forever keep me young."

Hermione did not have time to think about it because Lucius and Rodolphus came in and took her to the tower. Then, they left Hermione alone, crying.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All rights to J.K Rowling and Warner Bros.

 _ **You know you're in love when you can't fall asleep because reality is finally better than your dreams.**_

 _ **-Dr. Seuss**_

Hermione had stopped crying. Instead, she tried to cut her hair of. It would't. Voldemort would always come in the early evenings and brush her hair while She sang. If She refused, he imperioed her and that one time She was able to resist the imperio curse, he cruciod her. Her days went on. Always boring in the little room. The room was round and quite big. She had a large king-sized bed. Also she had a bookshelf filled with muggle books and witzard books. One of the doors led to the very large bathroom and one led out to the corridores. The second door was always locked.

One evening, two weeks after the kidnapping, after Voldemort had been in her room, she sang. She liked singing. She liked singing muggle songs. She was a little bit happier than before cause Voldemort had given her a wand but the only thing you could do with the wand was to change clothes. When She sang _**"Take Me To Church"**_ in a big black ball gaown, she heard a voice. She looked out throgh the only medium-large window.

"Hey" a man said. Or he half whisperd Half shouted.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Let down your hair and I will tell you!"

"How do I know you're not a Death Eater?"

"If I were I would be able to go in the castle and go to your room. Now hurry up!" He sounded stressed.

"Fine" She said and Then she hissed him up.

"Thank you princess" He said and smiled.

Now when he was closer she could clearly see his black hair and dark brown eyes. He looked good.

"I'm Max. Max Lestrange" The boy said.

"Lestrange as in…?"

"Rodulphus Lestrange is my father and an idiot. I was a Death Eater but I left." He showed her his dark mark.

"Why?" She had a feeling he was speaking the truth.

"I didn't agree. I don't see why our blood would be any purer than yours." He looked at her, his eyes deep when he said, "After all, we all bleed red."

She almost knew he was telling the truth but she had to be sure.

"You seemed to be in a hurry. Why?"

"I was chased by Death Eaters. If they ask you about me, say that you never have heard the name Max Lestrange." His eyes were full of desperation and also trust. "Could you promise a complete stranger that?"

"Sure." She could trust him. His eyes were like an open book. "If you promise me to come here sometimes. I usally get really bored here."

"I understand that. But you have a great voice"

"Thank you. I'm sorry but I have to ask, What house are you in?"

"Well I know that you are a Gryffindor. The sorting hat wanted to place me there to but I was afraid about what my father would say. So I asked for Slytherin."

"How old are you?" She asked.

"I'm 24 and you started school when I finished so I assume that you are 17?"

"Yes I am."

Then they talked about Hogwarts until it was sunrise and he had to go but he promised he would come back.

 _ **A/N: Thank you all for Reading and I know the chapters isn't so long but I will try to make them longer and I will also try to upload a new chapter once a week. :)**_


	3. Chapter 3 (quite short)

Chapter 3

All rights to J.K Rowling and Warner Bros.

Hermione had a (dare she say it?) wonderful week. Max came every evening and Hermione thoght that she was happy for Once in a long, long time. Voldemort knew she was able to block her mind so he didn't try to enter it. Every night Max would promise her that he would get her out of there. But Hermione missed Harry and even Ron. (She were still angry with him tho') But she knew they would rescue her. And she was kind of right!

Meanwhile…

"We can't wait any longer! She have been there there fucking weeks!" Harry was furios.

"That's right!" Ron was filled with regret.

"And we will but we have to wait" Lupin said. They sat in the kitchen at the burrow with the rest of the order. Everyone was telling Harry and Ron to wait.

But Harry and Ron had other plans. That night they left to find Hermione. They didn't know where to start looking…

"We should start in the forbidden forest" Harry said.

"Yeah" Ron said. "Let's go there then."

And they started the search for their friend. But before that, at Hogwarts, they bumped into Luna and Neville who came with them.

Back to Hermione…

"Hi Princess" Max teased.

"Just because I look like Rapunzel doesn't mean I am a princess" She responded smiling. They sat on her bed. She in a red nightgown and he in dark blue robes.

"But you are my princess…" he said and smiled a little.

"Why do you…?"

"Hermione, you're smart, funny, talented and beautiful!" He looked so kind with those deep eyes. They looked at each other and before she knew it her lips was on his. Everything was perfect, until they heard steps.

"Go" Hermione said. "Fast!"

He went down her hair and was gone just before the door bursted open and none other than Draco Malfoy entred. He looked surprised.

"So It's true then." He said. "What My father said. The mudblood have been captured"

"Yeah and didn't get any better now" she muttered.

"I haven't come here to be mean to you" he said. "I want to rescue you"

"Yeah sure" her voice dripping of sarcasm.

"I know you don't want to but for once you have to trust me." He said and left. Weird…

That night, Hermione had a weird dream. She was in the tower and Max was there. They started kissing but she looked again she was in Hogwarts and kissing Malfoy.

"What are you doing?" Her dream self asked.

"Saving you!" Answered dream Malfoy. "Trust me"

Then she woke up.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

All rights to J.K Rowling and Warner Bros

Hermione sat in her room when Lucius Malfoy entred. She assumed that he was the one who was going to give her food, but, instead he said:

"The dark lord is expecting you to show up at the ball tonight." He spoke like he was quite bored.

"Well tell him that he can fuck off and burn in hell along with the Death Eaters." Just a second after that she was pinned to the bed with his hand over her throat. She didn't try to get his hand of because she knew he was stronger than her.

"You're a stubborn filthy mudblood bitch, ya know?" And I promise you I can make you suffer."

"Well give me your worst!"

His hand tightened around her throat and she could't breath.

"I'm not going to kill you because if I did My lord would kill me." He realised her. "You have an hour to get ready." He leaved.

H•E•R•M•I•O•N•E

So here I am now, in a big green ball gown, in a dark stone ballroom. And not to mention all the Death Eaters everywhere. In the end of the ball room, Voldemort was sitting in a throne. He see me and rise from his throne and walks to me.

"Hermione! Nice braid. Pleasure you could make it"

"Yeah because I use to be so busy and stuff… and had a choise!" I snap

He grabs My throat lightly. "Don't be bitchy you mudblood!" He let's me go. "Enjoy the ball"

I drink a little. Or a lot. It was a long time ago I drank.

"You want to dance?" I look up to see Rodulphus and My first thought is Max.

"Sure" I didn't have much of a choice, really.

He have his hand om My hip and I have mine on his shoulder.

"So, you must be bored sitting in your room all day" Rodulphus says.

"Yeah it's horrible" I say but in my mind I think; but Max visits makes it okey…

"I am not doing anything tonight after this so If you want to we can…" He whisper in My ear.

"No! Ew! That's disgusting! Never" I pull away.

"You mudblood bitch!" He says

"Fuck you!" I give him the finger and I leave.

I'm up in My room and Max comes in.

"Hi!" He says. "Why are you so dressed up? Voldemorts ball?"

"Yeah…"

"It ended early?" He asks.

"No but I left when your dad wanted to screw me."

"He did?" He looks a little taken back. "You know What? That doesn't matter. Right know, I have a question." He hold out his hand for me. "May I have this dance?"

I giggle a little. "Of course" Good thing I made Voldemort do a spell on my wand so it can play music. I take My wand and make it play "Wind it up" by Todrick Hall.

His hands on my hips, my hands on his shoulders and my head against his chest.

It is perfect.

The song end's and we start kissing and we kiss more and before I know it I'm in bed in just underwear and he over me in only underwear to. It is a magical night.

 ** _A/N: I'm so sorry for not uploading! Please review! 333_**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

All rights to J.K Rowling and Warner Bros.

M•A•X

I left Hermione after we kissed good bye. Now I am walking in the forest. I hear a noise.

"Who's there?" I ask boldly. I see red light and I hear someone say " _Expelliarmus_!" And I think Harry Potter? I'm right. Right in front of me, with my wand in his hand, stands The Boy Who Lived and his friend, Ron Weasley.

"Where's Hermione?" Harry says some cold, hate is all I see in his eyes.

"Eager, aren't ya'?" I say lowly. "I know you want to save her. And I know you don't trust me but I want to save her to!"

"So you is the one?" A familiar voice says. We turn around to see Draco Malfoy. He doesn't rise his wand.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"The one she talks about in her sleep." He says calmly. I'm a bit surprised by What he just said.

"Malfoy?" Harry asks confused. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I want to save Hermione" he says and I, Harry and Ron looks at him in disbelief. "Look, I know I act like I hate her but, I don't! I know the castle and can help you! I swear the oath If you want me to!"

And he did with Harry. I did it to. We are going to save save Hermione.

"Saving Hermione won't be easy" Harry says. Neville and Luna had joined us. "I think we need a plan! Any ideas?"

"Her hair." I say. "I climb her hair every evening. It would be easy to break in the castle."

"Why can you climb her hair?" Ron asks.

So I tell them everything I know about Voldemorts plan.

"Okey, now we know how to break in." Harry tries to sound calm. "Then what…? We could just try to get out as quick as possible?"

"Not much of a plan but it can work" Luna says.

"Let's rest and tonight we will save her"

H•E•R•M•I•O•N•E _later that evening_

 _It's chrismas in two days and I'm stuck here. I thin_ k. The door opens and Lucius come in.

"Go away." I say. "I get it. You're in charge and stuff, who the fuck cares? To me you are nothing more then a pureblood who tries to use that as an excuse for being evil and cruel."

" _Crucio_ " he says and I feel so much pain. Then he stops and he is pinning me onto the floor. "Watch that pretty Mouth of yours"

And now I'm actully scared cause My hair is still outside the window and feel Max climbing up and I don't know how to warn him. But now I hear What I only heard in My dreams for a long time.

" _Stupyfy_ "

 _It can't be… Harry?_ Lucius are stupefied and turn around to see Harry, Ron, Max, Neville, Luna and... Draco? I rush to Harry and Ron and hug them and cries. "What are you doing here?"

"To save you!" Ron says. I hug Neville and Luna and then Max.

"How did you meet Max?" I ask.

"A nice story for later" Max says.

"And What are Malfoy doing here?"

"And told you, you could trust me" Malfoy says.

"Thanks" I say.

"Now let's get out of here!" Harry says and to My surprised he hands me My wand. "Thought you could use it"

 _ **A/N: Hi sorry for a short Chapter and that I haved uploaded for a while! But you know, Christmas is so stressy! Please Review! 3**_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 : Back to Hogwarts.

All rights to J.K Rowling and Warner Bros

H•E•R•M•I•O•N•E

I'm staring at my wand for a moment before I flick it against the window and a little hook appears. I'm putting my through the hook and Harry, Ron and Max slide down.

"Go!" I say to Draco.

"Hermione." He says. I regret everything I ever did to you and I also regret that I didn't make you my friend and if one off us don't make it, I want you to know that." He kisses me but it's not a romantic kiss more like a I'm-going-to miss-you-if-I-lose-you kiss. Then he slides down my hair.

I'm shocked but I'm standing in the window and I have no time to think about it yet. I'm about to slide down myself but a hand grab me by the ankle and I turn to see Rodulphus.

"I'm not trying to stop you but I want you to tell Max that I do love him" he says. I just nod before I slide down to the ground and we run.

We're just running and some Death Eaters are throwing curses at us and we at them. When we finally are in the middle of the forbidden forest we all fall down and we all are exhausted. But I see Firenze.

"FIRENZE!" I call.

"I see you and I'm on my way." He calls.

Now that we got Firenze to help us get through the forest we can relax. And soon we're back at Hogwarts.

"Hermione" Ron says. "I just want you to know that I'm sorry. I really am and if there's anything I could do-"

"Ron" I cut him off. "You already had." I hug him and we all go back to the castle

\- LATER-

I'm in a private room at Hogwarts. Dumbledore and Snape is trying to find something to cut of my hair with. Snape think that they won't find anything. We all returned a day ago and the first night back I had nightmares. Witch included Lucius Malfoy and many other Death Eater. My thoughts are interrupted as Max comes in. The He opens and then knocks with little smile which I return .

The black haired sits down in a couch. "How're you doing?" He asks.

"I've been better."

"Yeah… Me too" He looks at me. "I've talked to Dumbledore and he said I could stay." He smiles.

"Max that's great!" I go up and hug him. And we kiss.

The kissing turns into snogging and snogging turns into taking each other's clothes off. He picks me up and carrie me to the bed where he puts me down, still kissing. I don't know how long we go on but I don't care because I'm in heaven.

Max wakes me up in the middle of the night.

"Mione" he whispers. I let out a tired sound. "I have to go cause I don't think your friends will be glad if I sleep in the same bed as you."

"I'll see you tomorrow?" I ask tiredly.

"Of course." He kiss me and leave.

I'm about to fall asleep again when I hear a noise outside my window. My room is on the bottom floor so it's probably just a cat or something. Right? I decide to go and check and I almost scream. It's Lucius Malfoy.

"Well hello princess! Happy to see me?"

A/N: I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING AND I KNOW I SAID IT OFFEN BUT ITS MT FIRST FANFICTION AND STUFF… PLEASE REVIEW SO I KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK :) 3


End file.
